


Frost & Hawkings

by LeFourc



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFourc/pseuds/LeFourc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man in the Moon send Jack Frost to Montresor. Jim Hawkins is on board of R.Ls The Legacy with Doctos Doppler and a curiously tripulation travell to Treasure Planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The pink thing

\- So… who are you? Or what are you? No offense of course-.  
The pink thing flies around me. It’s looking at me. Oh God! This thing has eyes… and mouth...and...is that a nose? . What the hell is this? The pink thing starts talking to me. It has transformed to a mini-me! You really suck trying to imitate me, little Jack.  
\- Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?-. Shit, its voice is so high-pitched!  
Okay. You won't win this, pink-thing. I move my staff in front of us and I freeze it. Aw, the thing is cute!   
But no. It’s a little pink piece of ice.  
\- Morph?! Where are you? - .What?! This thing has a name? Okey. Everybody is mad here. I put the pink-thing (Morph?) on the floor. I fly up between the topsails.  
A boy is walking around the main deck. He's looking for Morph. He's the youngest man I've seen today. I think he is a trainee or something like that. The fore sail hide me and I can see him.   
He reminds me of Jamie.  
The Man in the Moon is thinking very well his plans about me now. I hope so. Maybe he is the reason why he sent me here. Jamie helped me to become a Guardian. I don’t know how if this guy can help me now.  
I hope that you’re sure about me Man in the Moon. I mean, about us


	2. The little cabin boy

-Damn it Silver! I’m not your slave!  
-Yeah! You’re right! - He massages between his eyebrows, trying to not scream but failing. - YOU’RE THE CABIN BOY AND THIS IS MY KITCHEN! SHUT UP AND CLEAN IT!-  
-Screw you…-. I roll my eyes and keep washing the dishes. For the love of gods, this is not going well!  
They aren’t a sailors. They are monsters. Nothing or nobody can eat and drink that much. Really, I don’t know how they don’t run out of food. Maybe it’s magic or maybe tomorrow they will eat doctor and me for dinner and Cap’n Amelia with Arrow in the breakfast. Maybe. It’s possible.  
Hey mom! The adventure was awesome! You won’t believe it! In the middle of the travel a very fat and misshapen sailor put us under butter and cooked our asses! So fun! I’m so excited! They are gonna eat me! Yummy!  
\- Hey boy! Shut up! Don’t grumble! - Silver is smoking, sitting on his chair and watching me with his freaky eye.  
\- So… I’m finished… See you mad dog- I stand up and walk through the kitchen and up the stairs.

\- Jim! Child! Come here! Look at it! - The “I-know-everything” again. This time he isn’t wearing his latter suit with many buttons. He is wearing normal clothes tonight.  
\- Hey doc! What do you see in the horizon huh?  
-It’s the same star of the the previous nights son. Do you want to see?

Oh yeah. Of course that I want to see. I have another chance to fly away. Thanks doc.  
A really anormal type or sailorman come with us. Oh and mister Arrow, the great and powerful second on command on board. Blah blah blah. In a little ship we cross the abism. The doctor’s star is very far far away but he can see it much better here with all of his “astrophysics and astronomic toys”.  
Cap’n Amelia suspects that this star looks really weird and we cross our route so close to it. So she send the doctor to take a look from this star.  
Of course the doctor doesn’t know how to drive a skiff.  
Of course I do it very well (ask Silver).  
Of course Cap’n Amelia doesn’t trust in the little cabin boy.  
Of course we argue a lot about that.  
Of course Mister Wonder-Arrow solves the problem. He called the most beautiful and respected man of the sailors and assigned him the control of the ship  
The doctor can study the star, Arrow saves the day and the little cabin boy sucks again. Of course the doctor ignores many of Cap’n Amelia’s orders (all of them, in fact, I think) and he takes me on board every time he needs to see the star.-


	3. Once upon a time

_Once upon a time a little boy and his sister were playing around a lake in the middle of the forest. The little boy was teaching her how to skate in the ice-lake. When the ice under their feet started to break they couldn’t imagine that two people were watching them. His sister probably thought that he died that day. But these persons, when they saw the little boy, they knew that his life was just starting over._

 

The Man in the Moon will be a mystery forever.

Even North can’t say too much about him… or her? Sometimes I wish I could understand for the first time what the hell he tries to tell me. He never talk to me like normal people do. He just says two or three words every three hundred years.

Of course I forget that!

I’m immortal because I’m a Guardian. You know that because I told you the last time. But you really know what it is “to be a Guardian”?

The Easter’s Bunny, Tooth-Fairy, Sandman, North and others guys (even Pitch) our responsibility is to take care of the childrens of the world and their beliefs. The Man in the Moon chose us. I think that he can see in us the real part of everyone. Whatever. I’m a Guardian, so I’m immortal and nobody can see me. I mean...this is a curious thing. No one can see you unless they believe in you and what you are. When I knew Jamie, he saw me because he heard about me and he believed in me. He was my first challenge like a trainee. I mean, before I was a Guardian. Now I can’t imagine how Jim can see me. All of the Man in the Moon said me was “found Jim Hawkins”. Three words this time! Awesome!

Okey.

I found him. But…

How can he see me if he don’t know anything about me? If he don’t believe in me?


End file.
